Chained
by theMusicdork94
Summary: Willow helps Oz into his chains on the full moon, which leads to embarrassment, awkwardness, and steamy romance. SMUT


Looking outside the window that night, Oz couldn't place his thoughts. A plethora of emotions swirled inside his belly: anger, confusion, guilt, paranoia, lust. Yes, there was a lot of lust, especially when his mind turned to Willow. As her name crossed his thoughts, Oz couldn't help but smile. "You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen," Oz recalled saying to Willow. And it was true; her smile was the first thing he thought of in the morning, and the last thing that crossed his mind at night. Although usually there were other thoughts that accompanied her smile, but her smile was definitely in there somewhere.

There was a knock at the door. That would be her. Oz's stomach turned into knots at all the thoughts going through his head. This was too risky; she could get hurt, or worse. He couldn't go through with this. His heart racing as he headed towards the door, Oz decided he would send her home. He couldn't risk losing her, not when there was so much left to be had.

With a deep breath, Oz opened the door, and was greeted with the most breath-taking sight he'd ever seen: Willow. She was dressed in her usual night clothes, her hair in its usual position. There was nothing remarkably different about her, but any time Oz saw her beautiful smile it took his breath away. "Hi, Oz," came her beautiful voice, and suddenly he couldn't remember what he was about to say to her, and the next thing he knew, they were in his bedroom, him rummaging through his wardrobe for the chains.

"I-I hope this doesn't weird you out," he stammered. "I mean, y-you know...the chains and all. I know you're used to me being a werewolf by now, but this will be the first time you've seen me shift, well, other than the first time, when I almost clawed your face off. Sorry about that, by the way, but you know, animal instinct and all, couldn't really help it. I think what I'm trying to say here is-" A pair of lips interrupted Oz's incessant rambling, the best way to get him to shut up, is Oz's opinion. Of course he might have been a little biased.

"It's fine, Oz," Willow encouraged. "In fact, it's kind of exciting, getting to chain you up where you're completely at my mercy. I could do anything I want." Willow dragged out that last part for what seemed like quite a long time in Oz's mind, followed by a caress to his chin that sent shivers down his spine.

"O-o-oh r-really now?" Oz's words stuttered out of his lips, along with maybe a little bit of drool. Willow smiled playfully at him, as they proceeded with the night's operation.

"You're gonna want to take off your clothes," Willow suggested.

"W-w-what why? What's wrong with my clothes? Do you not like them? I knew I should've worn something different. I-" Oz's favorite way of being told to zip it happened again, and Oz melted in a goofy grin.

"I meant so you won't rip your clothes in the transformation, silly." Willow's smile snapped Oz out of his daze.

"Oh, oh right. Right. I knew that. I've done this before. But uhh...do you think you could, you know," Oz winced, "not look? I dunno, it's just kind of embarrassing." Why would you say that, you idiot, Oz thought.

Willow giggled, a sound that set Oz's heart into flight. "Sure. I'm gonna go powder my nose real quick, do girls still say that nowadays? Um, I'll be right back." With rosy cheeks, Willow excused herself, as Oz, red as a tomato, unbuttoned his pants and slid them to his ankles.

Oz heard the door opening again and felt his heart racing a mile a minute. He sat down on his bed, and quickly covered his privates, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the embarrassment. Why was it so embarrassing though? He and Willow were dating; there should be no embarrassment of nudity in a relationship. Not a good one anyway. Oz cursed his thoughts as Willow appeared in the doorway, still as naturally beautiful as ever. Oz suddenly had a hard time keeping his privates underneath his hands. His hardening member brushed against his warm hands begging for me. Uh oh, he thought. Go down, go down, go down. Not like this. Don't let her see me like this.

Willow crossed the room gracefully, and Oz could smell her sweet perfume. She never wore more than a sprits or two; she knew that too much would overload his potent werewolf senses. But the amount that she was wearing right now was perfect. If Oz closed his eyes, he could smell every lilac as if it were still growing out of the ground, and he couldn't help but smile. When he opened his eyes again, Willow's smiling face was in front of him. She sat down next to him on the bed, with the chains in her hands. "Are you ready, honey?"

Oz gave Willow a crooked half-smile. "As long as you're here, babe, I'm ready for anything."

Willow gently tried to attach the brace to Oz's arm. "Oz, this would be a lot easier if you would move your arm."

"I, um...I can't."

"Oz, please. This isn't going to work if you don't cooperate."

Oz took in a deep breath and slowly raised his right arm away from his crotch. Willow attached the brace to Oz's right arm and chained it to the side of his headboard, Oz all the while keeping his left hand firmly placed over his nether regions. "Oz, sweetie, I have to chain both arms. Otherwise you'll break free."

That made something in Oz's head click. He could handle the embarrassment if it meant he would be safe. Oz tried to will his hand to move from his privates, but he couldn't move his hand. Willow sighed. "Fine, I'll chain your feet first. But you're gonna have to move that arm eventually." Oz nodded, focusing all his concentration into gathering up the courage to do something as simple as move his left arm.

Willow chained his feet to the bed frame, which kind of tickled, but it felt good. "All right, Oz. I gotta chain your arm now, so move your hand." Oz took one final deep breath before slowly raising his left arm so Willow could chain it to the headboard, and finally revealed what he was so anxious to keep hidden. Willow paid it no mind as she clasped the chain around the rod, tugging it to make sure it would hold.

"There," she said, sitting back and smiling at her boyfriend. "That should hold."

Oz tugged on the chains to test them. "Yep, seems solid." His heart was still racing. He was completely exposed, and completely helpless. And it was completely turning him on. He could feel his member beginning to stand up, and noticed Willow trying desperately not to look down. "Y-you can look at it...if you want, that is," Oz managed to choke out. "I-I don't mind."

The blood rushed to Willow's cheeks as she stole a glance down at Oz's exposed naked body, but she quickly looked away. "I-it's nice," she said in small voice.

"Thanks," Oz responded awkwardly. A long silence ensued. Willow finally broke it with a smile and a kiss. "What was that for?" Oz asked gleefully. Willow framed his face with her hands before planting another kiss on him. She wrapped her arms around his head and gently caressed his neck with her lips. "Will-" Oz started, but Willow shushed him, and continued sucking on his neck, which sent tingles down his back, and a moan erupted from his lips. Willow descended down his body, kissing his collarbone and down his chest, swirling her tongue around his left nipple. "Oh, Will, that's..." Oz found himself at a loss for words, as his girlfriend continued kissing down his stomach to his abdomen, following his happy trail to his pubic region.

Oz closed his eyes and tossed his head back, letting out a deep moan as Willow's warm, moist mouth encompassed his manhood. Willow reached around and ran her fingers along Oz's squishy butt cheeks, letting out a giggle as Oz squirmed, helpless to do anything but sit back and enjoy.

The light of the full moon shone in through the window, and Oz could feel himself starting to change. He started to warn her, but was silenced by the ripples of pleasure causing his body to shake and shiver. Or was that the beast within, tearing at its iron shackles, struggling to be released.

Willow raised her head from Oz's ivory hardness as the light of the full moon began to take its effect, tremors shaking Oz's body and his head twisting suddenly and quickly. Oz swallowed a deep growl building up in his chest. Willow climbed on top of her boyfriend and nibbled on his ear. "Take me now," she whispered. "Oz, I want to feel you inside me."

Hair started to emerge on Oz's cheeks. "I can't, Will..."

"You haven't got much of a choice." Willow planted another kiss on her shifting boyfriend's lips as she slid her pajama pants off. Oz tried to subdue the growl in his diaphragm, and Willow guided Oz's sword into her sheath. Oz gasped and shook uncontrollably, his heartbeat rising, and hair pushing its way out of his skin. He tore at his shackles, helpless to free himself. His consciousness slowly started to fade, as he felt the beast start to push its way forth. He growled as Willow rode him, a mix of fear and ecstasy building up inside of him.

As Oz drew nearer and nearer to his climax, the animal inside of him pushed its way through his chest. He and Willow conducted a symphony of carnal moans until Oz erupted inside Willow's hearth, flooding her canal with his juices. With a final howl, Oz felt his consciousness fade, as he felt Willow pull herself off his throbbing manliness and collapse onto his now-hairy chest, her heavy breathing struggling to find a steady rhythm, before finally being replaced by a light snore. Oz screamed and howled as he shifted, and eventually blacked out.

When Oz awoke in the morning, he was still in chains, with Willow still slumbering peacefully on his chest, her arms wrapped around him protectively. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Everything had turned out alright in the end.

"No matter what," Willow murmured in her sleep.

"Huh?"

"You're still my Oz, no matter what," she muttered again.

Hearing this brought a smile to Oz's face. "And you're my Will," he whispered. "And you always will be."


End file.
